Automon (GB)
Automon is the main villain of Power Rangers: GB, the leader of the Automon Foundation. Appearance While appearing as a large, disembodied transparent digital skull, it is actually a projection of the real Automon who is located within the core of the Transport Research Center, which serves as both the Foundation's base & as Automon's inactive body. Personality Though being a virus capable of wreaking havoc, Automon's actions run on utter impulse & believing himself to be a superior life form compared to humans. As a result, he can very ill-tempered & impatient with Enter's progress despite the benefits of a cool-headed servant. Biography Automon was originally a computer virus that mysteriously infected the Transport Center's computers on Christmas years ago & underwent an evolution from the Enetron in the system. Within no time, able to assimilate any inorganic matter, Automon took control of the complex & all the machinery within it before attempting to take over the world's communication, power, & defense systems. However, the scientists sacrificed themselves to teleport the entire Transport Center into Hyper Space to trap Automon. However, due to the dimension's ability to digitize organic matter, Automon used this to absorb the scientists, save Carlson who evaded capture, to use their collective intellect in serving him as both his "Engineers" & as source material to create Enter & Escape. In the present year, years after he was trapped in Hyper Space, Automon gained the means to sent his agents back into reality, with the ultimate goal of gathering enough Enetron needed to bring himself back into reality so he can assimilate the entire planet to cement his reign. Throughout the course of the series, Automon remained on the sidelines until Enter subjected him to a special program that evolves Automon, enabling him to create an extension of himself: Automon Cell Upgrade. Alerted to this by Drew's father, who has been acting against Automon with the other scientists despite becoming part of him, the GB Rangers enter Hyper Space to end things with Automon once & for all. While Automon Cell Upgrade was defeated by the GB Rangers, he still survived when Enter distracted the Red GB Ranger long enough to back up his data into thirteen DataCards. Enter scattered twelve of the cards, keeping one to assimilate onto himself. The DataCards, one by one, fuse with various objects to create new Automon Viratrons. Eventually the data these Viratrons collect can manifest into a reborn Automon, though Enter reveals that he is going be the new Automon. Upon learning it, Escape attempts to restore Automon by gathering three of the Automon cards together within the Virazord Zeta Unit before it evolved into Automon Reboot Mode. Absorbing Escape's data once her services are no longer needed, Automon uses his new body to rampage until he is destroyed for good by the GB Rangers. Incarnations Automon Cell Upgrade A physical extension of Automon created when Enter used the resources at the Living Body Program Research Institute to evolve the virus. Automon Cell Upgrade's abilities include regeneration & recreating previous Viratrons the GB Rangers defeat & regenerate. However, as the Red GB Ranger destroys his main body, the other GB Rangers manage to destroy Automon Cell. Automon Viratrons Being created from the Automon Cards, the Automon Viratrons act on their original self's desire to assimilate any form of data. Though the end result is that Automon would begin manifest through them, Enter revealed that the Automon Viratrons are the means for his own evolution into a new Automon rather than the restoration of the original. Sunadokeiloid.png|Hourglasstron, Automon Card 01 Tiaraloid.png|Tiaratron, Automon Card 02 139px-Karateloid.jpg|Karatetron, Automon Card 03 Bulldozerloid.png|Bulldozertron, Automon Card 05 MegaZordloid.png|Virazordtron, Automon Card 06 Puppetloid.png|Puppettron, Automon Card 08 139px-Kentateloid.jpg|KataShietron, Automon Cards 09 & 12 Loupeloid.png|Loupetron, Automon Card 10 Domeloid.png|Dometron, Automon Card 11 Automon Reboot Mode A Virazord body created from the Virazord Zeta Unit, which was created from a Delta Unit-type absorbing Automon Card 06 & later absorbed Automon Cards 09 & 12 to restore Automon's mind. Upon assimilating Types Alpha, Beta, & Gamma while absorbing an Enetron tank & all surrounding matter to enhance the Type Zeta to resemble his original inactive body that was originally the Transport Research Center compound, Automon towered over the GB Rangers' Zord Attack Vehicles. Others Enter.png|Enter, Automon Card 04 & later Automon Card 07 before discarding them & uses Automon Card 13 as a lifeline. Parabolaloid 2.png|Parabolatron 2, possessed by Automon Card 07 until it was extracted by Enter for his later use. *Drew Sheinfeld, Automon Card 13 Trivia *He's similar to his precessor Venjix as they're both computer viruses, & their appearance as central computer core. **Also, like Venjix, he shares the same name of one of the Machine Empire Generals. *Automon's hologram is similar to the appearance of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' mentor Zordon, although Automon is more skull-like. Category:GB Category:Villains